nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuno Scrya
| gender = gender::Male | species = is a::Human | homeworld = | born = born::0056 | relatives = Scrya clan | affiliations = member of::Infinity Library (A's) | rank = | occupation = Ruin Excavator (Nanoha) Librarian (A's) Chief Librarian (A's epil.) | qualify = Infinity Librarian | partner = | magic_color = magic color::Green | magic_system = magic system::Midchilda | magic_rank = mage rank::A; SyntheticMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st, DVD/BD Booklet, Character section. | style = Force Field Mage | device = Raising Heart (guest user, up to Nanoha (ep.1)) | name_ja = ユーノ・スクライア | name_romaji = Yūno Sukuraia | first = | voices = (Japanese) (English) }} is one of the major characters in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha and A's. A mage and archaeologist at the age of nine, Yuuno space-travels from Midchilda to Earth in search of the Jewel Seeds, and becomes Nanoha Takamachi's magic teacher and partner. Appearance Yuuno has light brown hair and green eyes. Name His first and family names are also transliterated as "Euno" and "Scraia". The former, meaning "intellect" in ancient Greek, is presumably a reference to the . Background Before the start of the series, Yuuno lived with his clan, the Scrya, a family of archaeologists and virtual (if not actual) nomads who hailed from the magical planet called Midchilda. Yuuno had no parents, and so was raised by the clan as a whole. It's not clear whether Yuuno has any blood relation to anyone in the clan, or if he was adopted. Yuuno later confesses to Nanoha that he always felt alone, presumably because of a lack of direct parental care (and perhaps a lack of children his own age), though he's still grateful to his clan for bringing him up. While on an archaeological dig with his clan, Yuuno discovered the Jewel Seeds. He called the Administrative Bureau to come and retrieve them, but when their ship was attacked over Earth and lost the Seeds on that planet, he went to Earth alone to retrieve them before they could cause anyone trouble. There is no given explanation for why no one else in his clan accompanied him. How Yuuno came to possess the Intelligent Device Raising Heart is never explained, but he turned out to be incompatible with Raising Heart's nature as a shooting/bombardment weapon, so the Device only accepted him as a guest user, which allowed him limited access to her searching and sealing functions. This was apparently enough to collect one lost Jewel Seed on his own before the start of the series. In Nanoha When the viewers first see Yuuno, he is fighting a rampaging Jewel Seed monster in some woods. He attempts to seal the Lost Logia, but fails. The monster is badly injured and runs away, but Yuuno succumbs to his own injuries and collapses before he can finish the job. Yuuno uses his remaining power to call out to the nearest person with latent magical talent. Before falling unconscious, he transforms into a ferret for an uncertain purpose. One likely possibility was to avoid the natives asking questions about a foreigner human child with no identification; a child escaping a hospital would draw more attention than a ferret escaping a vet. Another possibility is that the smaller form somehow allows him to conserve his physical and magical energy, speeding up his recovery. His call was heard in Nanoha Takamachi's dream, and later that day, she found the "ferret" in the woods and took him to the veterinary hospital. After being treated and regaining consciousness, Yuuno played the part of a ferret and licked Nanoha's finger to show her that he recognized her as someone special. Which she was, as a possessor of the magical aptitude; a rarity on Earth. Later that night, the Jewel Seed monster found Yuuno at the vet. Before it could attack, Yuuno calls out to Nanoha again. When she arrives, Yuuno sets up a magical barrier to hide the coming battle from the rest of the neighborhood, and uses the last of his magical energy to heal his wounds, allowing him to dodge and avoid the monster unhindered. Yuuno then entrusts Nanoha with Raising Heart, and is shocked by the raw power she displays by activating it. Nevertheless, he immediately deduces that she can create magical armour and turn Raising Heart into a weapon of her design. She does so and begins her journey to seal away Jewel Seeds. Though Yuuno searches for the Seeds while Nanoha is busy, and though he fears that she is too inexperienced, he quickly recognizes that she is more powerful than anyone he has ever seen. When Fate arrives on the scene, Yuuno begins to fight Fate's familiar Alph while Nanoha is busy with her rival. This is the first time that Yuuno is referred to as Nanoha's familiar, but Nanoha replies with "We're friends," a line later echoed in the first episode of A's, under different circumstances. This whole time, Nanoha is unaware that Yuuno is a human male, leading to a running gag of some embarrassing situations with girls changing and especially during the onsen episode, and every time he panics and looks away. In episode 8, though, Yuuno reveals his identity to Nanoha. Once Lindy Harlaown and Arthra arrive to deal with the situation, Yuuno convinces her to allow him and Nanoha to continue their retrieval mission and is let off with a slap on the wrist when he ignores orders and allows Nanoha to help Fate seal six Jewel Seeds at once. At the end, he, Nanoha, Chrono, Alph, and finally Fate team up to defeat the real enemy, the adamantly insane Precia Testarossa. Yuuno cannot return to his own world for at least 6 months due to the aftereffects of the collapse of the Garden of Time, so he remains as Nanoha's pet. However, just before the start of A's, he returns to work with the Bureau and help with the trial of Fate and Alph. In A's Yuuno finishes up helping Fate with her trial, and he still does not get along with Chrono. When news comes that the most sought-after Lost Logia, the Book of Darkness has surfaced, the Asura mobilizes to retrieve it, and once Yuuno and company learn that it is in residence::Uminari City, they take the assignment right away. Fighting off the Wolkenritter, who steal the Linker Cores of unsuspecting mages to complete the Book, Yuuno becomes more and more useful in both forms as a backup and overall white mage; his counterpart in the opposition is Shamal. Yuuno also resumes his civilian life as Nanoha's pet, and is subsequently showered with attention by Nanoha's friends and family. Unlike in Nanoha, humor in A's at his expense is less common, save for deadpan jokes from Chrono''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's'' episode 1. In the comic that span after the incident, when they held a training- mock battle group between Hayate's Belkan Knights and Nanoha's group (Nanoha, Fate, Alpf, Chrono, and Yuuno, Chrono mentions that their group is "compromised from three mages and two familiars", while in reality there are four mages and single familiar (Alpf only), clearly indicates that Chrono "considering" Yuuno as familiar, much to his dismay. and a gag scene where Nanoha dreams of eating baked sweet potatoes but instead bites Yuuno in her sleep.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's episode 6 eyecatch. In the epilogue which takes place six years later, Yuuno now wears glasses, and continues to work for the Bureau as Chief Librarian of the member of::Infinity Library, employing his multitasking abilities to great effect in searching for any information on the various Lost Logia that he and his friends need to regularly deal with. He has not made "much progress" in taking his relationship with Nanoha further than close friendship.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, episode 13 (epilogue). It is revealed in an A's databook that the ribbon that binds his ponytail is one of Nanoha's. In StrikerS Yuuno returns in during an auction of several Relics at Hotel Augusta. Due to his position as chief librarian of the Infinity Library as well as his experience as an archaeologist and expertise on magic relics, he was called to speak at the auction. Later (in episode 8) he has a happy reunion with Nanoha, their friendship still shown as a strong one. He also appears in episode 21 with Alpf, telling Chrono there isn't much data about the Saint's Cradle. However, Yuuno has no combat role in StrikerS and is ultimately relegated to administrative functions. He is also seen at the Epilogue of the last episode with Nanoha and Alpf, taking sneak snapshots of Vivio at school. In ViVid Yuuno only makes a minor appearance in when Vivio Takamachi and her friends are planning their visit to the Infinity Library. Alternate continuities Movie Yuuno appears in , , and , as well as in the standalone . Portable Yuuno appears in both and , though only in the latter as a playable character. Powers Yuuno possesses the uses::shapeshifting ability to turn from shape::human into a shape::ferret, which is useful for his ruin excavation work. He is the original owner and a guest user of Raising Heart before she accepts Nanoha as master, and is not seen using other Devices in the series. Yuuno's battle style is Force Field Mage, being proficient in various types of force fields. Chrono credits Yuuno with superior aptitude with such category of spells, an area of magic he calls "tricky". Nanoha also notes that Yuuno's defenses are stronger than her own; even with her and Raising Heart's combined firepower, they are incapable of penetrating his guard without going all-out on a powerful attack.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage M. While proficient in the abovementioned, he seems lack of talent or inclination for attack spells, and the incompatibility with Raising Heart probably stemmed from this. Even in the , he does not have any bombardment attack and his primary shooting attack is only a guided variation of Shoot Barret, the most basic shooting spell under the Midchildan system. Nevertheless, Protection Smash allows him to charge directly from long range to close-quarters combat to physically batter his opponent with a protective barrier. In matters of multitasking, he can read several books at once and still meaningfully interpret and retain the information; a feat that the Liese twins seem to regard as exceptional. He can acquit himself admirably in aerial combat (not noticeably slower than average) against Vita and Graf Eisen while dividing his attention to first prepare a mass-teleportation spell, and then hold that spell ready while attempting (without success) to dispel Vita's Gefängnis der Magie. Yuuno likely also contributed to the creation of Reinforce Zwei.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 03. This at least involved researching the Infinity Library for information on Unison Devices, though Fate has claimed that Yuuno is knowledgeable about the workings of Devices in general.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's Sound Stage 01. Barrier Jacket Yuuno's Barrier Jacket is comprised of a green and cream tunic over a pair of tan shorts, a dark brown T-shirt, a tan cape, brown arm bands, cut-off gloves, and tan boots. Similar to Chrono, he often wears his Jacket (sans cape and gloves) as his regular attire in Nanoha and A's, giving some the impression that his tunic and such are normal clothing. Spells In the games Gallery References Category:Characters